


Are you kidding me.

by CheetahLeopard2



Series: Gifts and also what I'm doing instead of working on my others [23]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Original au, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-07 23:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11069118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheetahLeopard2/pseuds/CheetahLeopard2
Summary: So in this au, your soulmate brings out a side of you that no one else sees.





	Are you kidding me.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeaLovingTooru](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/gifts), [That1Scout](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=That1Scout), [Frenchibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenchibi/gifts), [plantboycharms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plantboycharms/gifts).



> Please please comment  
> 

Kyoutani Kentarou had grown up with the idea of soulmates not being such a big deal. Most weren’t romantic, and some people never met their soulmate or didn’t realize that they were soulmates until one of them died. Soulmate bonds weren’t a big enough deal to have any courses on them until elective choices in high school and mini-units in health, history, and science class.

Kyoutani’s father and mother had been soulmates, but his father had just used the connection between him and his mother to hurt her, to bring out every weakness and exploit it until she choked on her tears. His mother’s best friend, her other soulmate, and his spouse took them in while the divorce was finalized. At a young age Kyoutani had resolved to never hurt his soulmate. And that he’d only ever make their life better. 

 

Kyoutani was in his first year of junior high when he realized that he didn’t have any intrest in girls. It wasn’t long before others started teasing him for it. Others who had been raised with the belief that anything other than Hetrosexuality was wrong. Kyoutani died his hair first, hoping that that would stop some of the bullying. But once it was clear his personality didn’t match his appearance, the bullying just got worse. In his final year, he hit back. 

 

When he took a break from team play at Aoba Josai, Kyoutani wondered if his soulmate or soulmates would see him as a gruff delinquent who hated everyone and looked for fights, or if they would see the part of him that got good grades and was unwaveringly loyal to his mom, his dog, and ‘Uncle Kaito’ and ‘Aunt Mai’. 

 

 

Yahaba Shigeru hadn’t given much thought to soulmates until he came to Aoba Josai. It didn’t impact him much as his parents hadn’t been mated to one another and though the class material was interesting enough, Yahaba saw it as just another idea that he’d never look far into. Like the life of Einstein.

Yahaba’s mom had died after the miscarriage of his younger sibling when he was five. Yahaba had grown up with a supportive father and his uncle, who had been dating the same guy for almost three years, so he had never been simple minded when it came to sexuality.

Yahaba was in his second year of junior high when he realized that he is attracted to guys as well as girls. He sat down with his Uncle and talked about different sexualities for a bit before Shigeru understood where he was. His Uncle and his boyfriend warned him about prejudice against people who weren’t strait, which was the cultural ‘norm’. 

 

When Yahaba started playing at Aoba Josai, he wondered if his soulmate or soulmates would see the boy who smiled as wide as he could and could do anything he set his mind to, or if they would see the part of him that was stubborn, somewhat shallow, insecure, and gave his all for the thing he focused on.

 

 

After Kyoutani came back to the club, everyone was a bit taken aback by Yahaba’s behavior. After all, he’d only take attention if it were given to him first. Watari had decided he’d had enough after Yahaba had snapped and pushed Kyoutani into a wall at the match against Karasuno. It had been hard enough getting used to Yahaba ranting about Kentarou’s bad behavior. At lunch a few days later Watari asked, “You’ve been acting really oddly around Kyoutani. Have you considered that he might be your soulmate?” At first Yahaba laughed him off, “Are you kidding me? He can’t be my soulmate, he’s just naturally infuriating, rude, and unconventional enough to get a rise out of me.” Yahaba supposed that he must have made a pretty good point because Watari never brought it up again. Yahaba didn’t realize that he’d looked desperate.


End file.
